Its Only The Beginning
by Midnightstarlight23
Summary: Re-written and New Title. Four years ago he left without a word. They didn't know where he was or why he disappear. Only one knew where he was but he didn't and won't tell them. What happens when they meet again? Slash and mentions of Mpreg. CSI: Miami crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

**So the reason A New Start hasn't been updated is because I've been re-writing it. I didn't like how it was going so i made some changes to it but it will still Slash with mentions of Mpreg. Sorry to those who think I've change that but I haven't that will stay the same. **

**If you don't like slash/Mpreg then please don't read. You have been Warned.**

**So to those who do enjoy it then here is the re-written version of A New Start. With a new Title.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

...

Four years ago

Anthony Dinozzo watched as the last of his belonging were carried out of the now empty apartment. Looking around the empty room it looked as it did when he first moved, as he never even lived there.

He never thought he would move again. He had hope that he could find what he had been searching for so long. He did for a while, but like all good thing they come to an end. He had a found a family in the team, first with Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs then when Kate, Mcgee and jimmy joined. They to became his family.

He saw them as family and he thought that they to consider him family well. How wrong he was. It hurt but he couldn't do anything about it except start fresh.

So here he was ready to leave his life in D.C and start a new life. After all he now had someone to share it with.

As he thought about what was waiting for him in his new home, he smiled fondly. With a nod at his empty apartment he closed the door and walked out ready for his new life.

He got in his rental and drove away leaving behind D.C and his so called family and friends.

After all this was only the beginning of his new life.

…..

Monday morning arrived way to soon, the weekend was now long gone. it was time to go back to work.

That's where Mcgee and Ziva found themselves their desk catching up on reports. Both kept glancing at the elevator every time it binged. When it wasn't who they expected they glanced at each other then at the empty desk cross or beside them worried expressions on their faces but no one dared ask.

Finally Ziva asked the question that was both on their minds.

"Tony is two hours late. Gibbs is not going to be please, no?"

"No, he won't be, Tony is never two hours late."

"Yes that it true. Maybe we should call him. Before Gibbs…."

She never finished her sentence as that was the moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his ever present cup of coffee.

"Before Gibbs what Agent David? And where the hell is Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk and powered up his computer without even looking at either Mcgee or Ziva.

Gibbs question was met with silence. They didn't know how to respond to his question, as neither of them knew where Tony was.

When no respond was given, Gibbs looked up at his Agents, and glared at both them. Mcgee and Ziva looked at each other worried of who was going to answer him.

Mcgee was the one who answered as Ziva grabbed a paperclip from her desk.

Mcgee gulped, turned to Gibbs.

He was nervous.

"W-we don't know where Tony is Boss." he finally chocked out as Gibbs glare become more pronounce.

"He probably hung over, yes." Ziva responded with a snort in disgust.

Gibbs gut churned, he really hoped that that was what was keeping Tony for the last two hours. Of the Five years that Tony worked at NCIS he had never been this late before and if he was going to be late he called to let them know he running late but as of yet there hasn't been a call from his agent.

He didn't like it, something wasn't right but he didn't know what. He knew it was time to find his missing agent and when he did Tony would have wished that he hadn't drunk on a Sunday.

"Umm Boss…?"

" Call him Mcgee and tell him to get his ass here or he can start looking for a new job tomorrow." Gibbs ordered him after being snapped out of his thoughts by Mcgee. Both his Agents were looking at him with concern.

He ignored them and went back to his email. He could hear Mcgee pick up the phone and dial Tony number. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mcgee eyebrow crunch up together. He knew that look it meant that he was confused about something. He was about to turn and snap at him. When he notice an email from Tony. His gut churned again. He now knew something was definitely wrong when he saw that Tony send it from his personal account something Tony has never done it was always from his work account. He warily opened the email up and started reading after the first line and through the rest of it he sat frozen in his seat.

Until Mcgee started talking again.

"Boss?"

He turned and gave Mcgee a glare. Mcgee nervously looked at Ziva then turned back to him and gulped again.

"Umm… I-I called Tony like you asked and…" Mcgee stopped mid sentence not knowing how to tell him.

Gibbs already had an idea of what Mcgee was going to say. He could see Ziva was looking at her computer and typing but from experience he knew she was listening to what was going on as she to was worried about Tony even though she pretended like she didn't care.

"What Mcgee spill it out already!" Gibbs snapped irritated and pissed off about the email.

Mcgee cleared his throat nervously looked at Ziva again then at Gibbs.

"His cell phone and landline have been disconnected."

Gibbs curse under his breathe before Mcgee finished his sentence.

Mcgee looked at Ziva confused

Ziva shrugged her shoulder answering his silent question. She didn't know why Gibbs reacted that way either she was just as confused as he was. She knew something was wrong but didn't have any idea. She saw Gibbs stand and grab his badge and gun and was to ask what was going on when Gibbs spoke.

"Grab your gear"

Confused both did what they were told and follow Gibbs to the elevator. They didn't know what was going on as they stepped into the elevator and headed to the garage in silence. They didn't want to ask where they were going fearing the wrath of Gibbs. They knew he was pissed. The doors to the elevator opened and all three of them stepped out and walked towards the charger. They got in as Gibbs took the wheel with Ziva in passenger seat and Mcgee in the backseat. The both them fumbled with their seatbelt as Gibbs squealed out of the Navy yard. When they were on the road.

Ziva was the one to brake the silence once again.

"Gibbs where are we going?"

"To Tony's apartment."

Ziva turned to Mcgee worriedly. Both were anxious to know what was going on with their missing teammate.

However as they drove to Tony's apartment they didn't know of what might be waiting for them.

**Like it?**

**Let me know what you think?**

**I love this version better hope that you do too. I'm going to be taking A New Start off from My profile. **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks for your reviews. I love reading them so here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Flight 6278 to Miami, Florida is now boarding. Flight 6278 is now boarding."

Was heard over the intercom. Tony stood from where he sat waiting for his flight to leave. Grabbing his carry on bag and headed to his gate number. As he waited to be check in, doubt started to cloud his mind about laving.

No you're doing the right thing he told himself silently. He knew that if he didn't walk away right now he never would and would be unhappy as he have been for that past year and half. Now he had the chance to be truly happy and he was taking the chance.

His phone vibrated as he walked up to the flight attendant who was checking tickets. He smiled at her while looking down at his phone to see that he had a text message from Jimmy.

_**Hey Tony have a safe flight call me when you land. J**_

_**Thanks J, I will. T**_

He texted back, while he boarded the plane and sat in his seat. It was about time he got his happiness and he will be damn to let get away.

….

Gibbs was grateful for the silence. He didn't know how he was going tell McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby about Tony's letter.

The more he thought about the letter the more pissed off he became. He wasn't sure of who he was more pissed off at himself for letting this happen or Tony for doing this to them.

Both Ziva and Mcgee were confused and worried about their teammate but were to scared to ask so they had to wait until they go to Tony's apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment complex they didn't see Tony's car. Gibbs gut was telling him that Tony was long gone and that scared him. But he remained calmed he couldn't let Mcgee and Ziva know he was worried after all he pried himself of never showing emotions so he couldn't afford to let his guard down now.

Screeching to a stop in the first available space near the entrance. He jumped out of the car as soon as the engine was off, Mcgee and Ziva following right behind him. Hurrying to get to Tony's apartment he took the stair two at a time, as he got to Tony's floor, his gut was still telling him he that Tony wasn't there. He wasn't going to believe it until he saw with his own two eyes that Tony was in fact gone. He knew that seeing it wouldn't make a difference either way.

_He's still there_ he told him self but deep down he knew that he was lying to himself.

When they turned the corner to the hallway of Tony's door it was open, he drew his weapon Knowing very well that no one was home but still he had to be caution.

Walking quietly to the door, signaled for each one of them to take a side of the door. At the count of three Gibbs kicked the door open and all three rose there weapons only to freeze as they entered the apartment.

Gibbs was shocked; he couldn't believe that Tony was gone. Looking around the living room or what use to be Tony's living room that once was filled with Tony's movies, his entertainment system, and furniture was now gone. The rooms, were void of what was a nice decorated living room was now an empty room. He knew that the other rooms were going to be as empty as this room.

Tony's apartment was empty of everything. Everything was cleaned out, no traces that Tony had ever lived there. Mcgee and Ziva were shocked and confused. _What was going on_ they asked them selves. Mcgee started to ask when a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Are you interested in the apartment?"

They turned only to come face first with Tony neighbor Mrs. Wellston. Realization of who they were crossed her face.

"Oh you're looking for Tony aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Ziva answered when she notice that Mcgee and Gibbs were still unable to speak.

"Do you know where he is or where he could have gone?" Mcgee asked before Mrs. Wellston could answer.

Both of them looked hopefully at her. Their hope died, as she shook her head no.

Shaking her head she answered. " No, I don't. All he said was that he was moving. He said goodbye last night and said that once he was settled he would call me to let me know he was okay and left."

"He didn't leave a forwarding address?"

"As I said he didn't say much. However I have a suspicion that he followed his lover. They have been together for quite a while now."

All of them were shocked to hear that Tony was in relationship a serious one at that and they didn't know about.

With a last glance at the empty apartment Gibbs turned and stormed out of the building.

Ziva followed right behind him. Mcgee, not wanting to be left there without a ride, hurried after them.

"Thanks Mrs. Wellston."

Mcgee called out over his shoulder as he went after his two teammates.

Mrs. Wellston stood at her door stunned of what had just happened. The last thought that went through her mind as she closed the door,

_Even if I knew where Tony was I wouldn't tell you_.

….

Once they were in the car and heading back to the Navy yard, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Mcgee call Ducky and tell him to meet us in Abby's lab with Palmer as well."

Mcgee hesitated at first not knowing what was going on and desperately wanted to know. Ziva stayed silent.

When Gibbs noticed he barked out. "Now Mcgee!"

He flinched at the harshness off his voice but did as he was told. She promised that they would be waiting in the lab for them.

The ride back was as silent as when they were going to Tony's apartment. All of them asked themselves _why?_

…

Both Mcgee and Ziva entered the lab with Gibbs right behind them. They saw that Ducky and Jimmy were already waiting for them. When Gibbs entered they felt the tension and anger from Gibbs. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy were confused of what was going on. They knew something was wrong but didn't know what. Abby was the one to ask.

"Gibbs what going on. Ducky said you wanted to speak to all of us. Is something wrong? And if this is a team meeting shouldn't he be here he's part of the team too you know. We can't leave him out like this. He won't forgive us. And…"

"Tony resigned." Gibbs cut Abby off before he chicken out. He decided to be blunt instead of dragging out.

Everyone in the room froze at Gibbs statement. Even, Abby stopped mid rant. They couldn't believe that Tony resigned and that he didn't tell them. Mcgee and Ziva were confused of how Gibbs knew that. Yes Tony apartment was empty but he could have moved to another apartment right. Ducky and Abby were looking at Gibbs in shocked. Jimmy stood there with his face emotionless.

Abby was the one to recover before anyone else and deny that Tony would quit.

"NO, that's not true. Tony would never resign NCIS he loves it too much to quit. Especially without telling us. Gibbs say this is one of Tony's Jokes please." Abby looked at Gibbs pleading at him as well as the rest of them. They wanted them to say that he was joking, that he was lying and that Tony was hiding somewhere and laugh at them. But he couldn't tell them that because he didn't know where Tony was.

"I'm sorry. I wish I was lying Abby but I'm not."

He watched their reactions Mcgee and Jimmy were shocked. Ziva's face didn't give anything away but he knew she was hurt; he saw Ducky's grief on his face and also something else but didn't know what it was. And Abby broke down and threw herself at him.

It broke his heart to see Abby like this, heartbroken.

He cursed Tony for doing this to them.

When they find him he was going to head slap him so hard. That he wont ever think of something so stupid as resigning again.

Jimmy left the lab unnoticed by the rest of the team. He had a call to make.

They stood there lost in their own grief until Gibbs told them that they were going to search for Tony until they found him. Everyone got to work with a little hope of finding their friend.

They were going to find Tony and bring him back home where he belongs. How hard could it be to find him after all they find murderers for a living they could find a special agent right?

What they didn't know was that it was going to be Four year later when they got to see Tony again.

…

Tony stepped out of the plane and took a deep breath as he headed for luggage claim. He was free of the disrespect, the snide and hurtful remarks, and being belittle by his co-workers. No more being the whipping boy.

He was getting his luggage and wondered where his ride was, couldn't see them through the crowd of people. The airport was so busy you could barely walk through. When he spotted his luggage he retreat them and was going for his phone when a shout of.

"Tony!"

Was heard right behind him, he turned and smiled his biggest smile, when he saw his lover standing a few feet away and knew he had made the right decision of coming here.

He was finally home.

**Like it?**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. **

**Hope you had an awesome weekend. I wan to say Thank you for the awesome reviews. They all make my day and smile. You guys are wonderfully awesome. **

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Four Years Later

He found himself sitting on the beach, thinking, it had become his sanctuary throughout the years he has been living in Miami. He could spend hour upon hours watching the waves crash lost in his own thoughts.

It was something he never had in D.C.

Over the years he'd been in Florida he found himself sitting on the beach thinking about what he left in D.C. and what he had now in Miami but not once had regretted his decision of leaving D.C.

He wouldn't trade his life now for the life he had back in D.C. because it was ten times better then it was. He never thought that he would ever know the happiness that he had felt these last four years.

He was so lost in thought that he never heard the footsteps nearing him until he heard a voice right beside him.

"I knew I'd find you out here."

He jumped startled and whipped around to come face to face with his lover. Who was looking at him in amusement and something else he couldn't identify.

Eric Delko stared at him searching for something until he looked away uncomfortable. He heard Eric sigh and moved to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for few minutes watching the waves.

"What on your mind? Thinking about them again?"

"What no! Of course not." It was lie and he knew Eric didn't believe it either.

Silence followed.

"I wont stop you if you want to go visit you know."

His voice was a bare whisper and he almost missed it. He sighed turning to look at his lover of almost seven years, Eric didn't turn to look at him but he knew that he was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled sadly at him then turned back to the ocean.

"I can't and I won't you know why?' he said. He saw Eric shake his head. "Because you are my life since the day I met you. You saved me from a very dark place and gave me the happiness that I never thought I deserved and still don't deserve."

He felt Eric turn to him and just looked at him. He turned and locked eyes with him, he saw so many emotions cross his face until it settled on one that he never thought would ever be directed at him, Love.

"You listen to me Tony and listen closely. I don't ever want to hear you say that you think you never deserve happiness okay."

He stared at him before he slowly nodded his head.

They sat in silence for few minutes staring at each other. Eric smiled at him knowing he got the message loud and clear.

Eric leaned closer until their lips were a bare whisper.

"I Love You." He whispered brushing their lips together. When Eric pulled away he open his eyes and smiled at him and leaned in again for another kiss.

Chuckling he pulled away and stood up. "I'll see you at home." He said more then asked.

He nodded his head and watched Eric walk away. Turning back to the horizon and watched the sun set.

Miami was home now,

It had been since the day he met his lover.

He stood and followed Eric back to the house. He saw him standing by the stove cooking. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and watched him move around preparing dinner. He cleared his throat, waiting for Eric to turn to him.

"I love you too." He said.

Eric smiled at him and went back to his cooking.

"I know." He said.

…..

The sound of the elevator was heard throughout the empty room.

The doors opened and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out with his ever-present cup coffee. He was at the office two hours early. This has been his routine since Tony's disappearance four years ago.

He went through every clue that they had of Tony's movements and behavior before he resigned but they would always come up blank.

When they had started searching for Tony they never thought it was going to take this long to find him. But they had forgotten that Tony was an ex-cop and an ex-agent who knew how to hide and not be found.

They had contacted some of Tony's frat brothers. Well the ones he was still in contact with, but it was useless as not one was very helpful and was told by all of them that they didn't know where Tony was.

He knew they were lying, but had no proof of that. They knew where he was but weren't telling him. He just didn't know why they were denying knowing where Tony is.

After a month in a half of not hearing from Tony, They started to lose hope of finding him. He couldn't and wouldn't give up of looking for him.

As the weeks and months went by and still no word from Tony, They went back to their lives with something missing from them.

A year after Tony resigned they were assigned there first probie who only lasted two hours working with Gibbs. More agents came and went through the first year and second year.

Until two years ago Special Agent Daniel Johnson joined the team, he was a lot more stubborn and took on Gibbs temper.

Gibbs was impressed with him and left him on the team. He only kept Daniel because he reminded him of Tony.

Going through the notes that he made of Tony's behavior of the months before Tony quit to see if he missed something but every time he came up with nothing. Frustrated he put everything away and looked up to see Tony's desk, no not Tony's anymore it hasn't been his for the past four years. Remembering Tony brought back the pain of him leaving and knew he couldn't stay there any longer.

He decided to go to autopsy to talk to Ducky. He looked at the time and saw that It was 7:15 Ducky should be there already. Standing and picking up his coffee he took a sip as he walked towards the elevator but at the last minuet he decided to take the stairs.

As he neared the autopsy floor he could hear a voice but couldn't place it. Until he turned the last landing did he see Jimmy Palmer standing in the corner by the door talking on the phone he was about go on by him when a name caught his attention that he froze in place.

" Tony you know that you don't have too. Yes Brenna and I will be coming. Don't know what day yet. Uh huh you… All right, I'll let you know. Say hi to everyone for me. Bye."

Jimmy hang up the phone and started to push the door open when a voice stopped him mid step.

" You knew."

He turned only to come face to face with a furious Gibbs.

**Like it? Let me know what you guys think. **

**I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I want to say thanks for the reviews i love them and for the alerts and favorites as well. You guys are awesome.**

**Heres chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

Jimmy froze at hearing Gibbs voice behind him. He could feel Gibbs glaring daggers at him. He didn't have to be looking at him.

He could feel his heart rate speed up and didn't know what to do.

But one thing he knew was that he couldn't delay this encounter forever, he'd been waiting for this talk for the past four years but now that it was here he couldn't for the life of him remember the speech he had been memorizing since Tony left.

So deciding to face the music. He turned and faced Gibbs, jumping when Gibbs broke the silence.

"You've known where Tony has been."

It was said as statement and not a question, as Gibbs already knew the answer but he decide to give him an answer anyways.

"Yes, I've known where he is." He answered coolly looking at Gibbs in the eye as he answered, his tone and indifference made Gibbs furious.

He inwardly smirked pleased with himself in knowing that he gotten under the Agent's skin.

However he didn't offer anything more then what he already said.

…

Gibbs was pissed; no furious was the better word for what he was feeling at this moment. He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands trying to contain his anger before he did something stupid and lash out at Jimmy.

All this time looking for Tony and coming up empty, Jimmy had known where he was.

He knew he couldn't be mad at Jimmy since no one had thought to asked if he knew where Tony had gone but somehow he knew that no one had known that Tony and Jimmy were friends. He hadn't known some investigator he was.

He was mad because Tony had confided in someone else instead of him. They have been working together for longer then Tony and Jimmy had been friends.

He couldn't understand why Tony went to Jimmy instead of him.

"Because unlike you I listened to him. I looked behind the mask he wore and got to know the real Tony."

Jimmy voice startled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't notice that he had spoken out loud until Jimmy spoke.

He looked at him blankly and didn't understand what he meant.

Jimmy rolled his eyes when Gibbs didn't get what he was saying. Could the man be anymore dense, apparently he could.

" You never listen or took the time to look behind the mask and get to know the real Tony."

Jimmy paused and waited for Gibbs to answer.

He knew that jimmy was right he never truly listened or took the time to see the real Tony. He didn't how to answer to that, he didn't want to admit it but he knew that with his silence was enough of an answer.

When no reply came he continued with his speech.

"See you can't even answer. You never took the time or didn't care to see behind the playboy persona, to see the real Tony. You may have seen glimpses but you didn't take the time to get to know the behind the mask. Tony isn't as stupid as you and everyone else in this agency believed he was. Tony is great person who deserve more than what he ever got here. He's getting the recognition he totally deserved to get from you and the team where he is now. He can be himself there and doesn't have to pretend that the put downs didn't hurt."

At the last statement Gibbs flinched, as he knew that he was half responsible for those hurtful remarks. Maybe Tony did the right thing of leaving.

He saw jimmy turned to the door to leave.

"Where is he Jimmy?" he blurted out before Jimmy left.

Jimmy paused, holding the door open before it closed but didn't turn his whole body to face Gibbs; he only turned to his head and looked at him with defiance that Gibbs had never seen in Jimmy ever.

" Tony is happy, Agent Gibbs. I'm not going to ruined his happiness and lose Tony's trust by tell you where he is. If you haven't found him yet then you don't know Tony as well you thought you did. Because if you have then you would have a clue of where he is. Just leave him alone Agent Gibbs. He's happy."

With that said he walked away.

Gibbs watched him go until the door was closed. He was speechless. He stood just staring at the spot Jimmy had been standing he knew that he was right. But couldn't bring himself to admit it.

…

As he walked through the autopsy's doors he saw Ducky sitting at his desk looking at a report he looked up when he heard the doors open.

" Ah Jethro, I thought you were Mr. Palmer."

He looked around and for Jimmy but he didn't see him. He wondered where he went to after he left in the stairway.

"What can I do for you Jethro?'

Ducky's question brought him out his wondering of Jimmy's whereabouts.

He looked at his longest friend and didn't know how to voice his thoughts out loud.

Ducky took a closer look at his friend and knew that something was wrong but didn't know how to explain his feeling. So he sat patiently waiting for him to say what he came down to talk about.

" Duck…" he sighed. " did you know that Jimmy knew where Tony has been these last four years. He knew Duck and he didn't say anything. We've been looking for Tony for four years and he didn't tell us."

He stopped and took a breath. He was angry but not at Jimmy and especially not t Tony, he was angry with himself because Jimmy was right he never to the time to get to know the man behind the mask. Yes he saw glimpses but never more then that and knew that was part of what drove Tony away from them.

Ducky looked at him and now knew what was bothering his friend; Anthony whereabouts had bothered his friend for the last four years. He always thought Jimmy knew where Tony was but never had proof of that. But now he did.

"Ah, Yes, I always wonder if Mr. Palmer knew young Anthony's whereabouts."

"Well he's known all this time." Gibbs snapped.

Ducky frown at his tone of voice but didn't say anything,

"I'm sorry Duck."

"Is alright my friend."

'God, Ducky, why didn't he tell me? Why go to Jimmy. I didn't even know they talk, let alone be friends."

"Ah, Yes, Mr. Palmer and Anthony got really close during your little hiatus in Mexico. I see why Anthony went to and trusted Mr. Palmer with something as important as his resignation from NCIS. Let me guess you confronted Mr. Palmer and he wouldn't tell you."

Gibbs nodded but stayed silent.

"Hmm… he wont betray Anthony, Jethro.'

"I know Duck. Believe me I know."

He turned from Ducky and headed out of autopsy.

"We will see young Anthony again Jethro."

Ducky said as the doors closed behind him.

His only responds was a wave his hand.

Ducky has a feeling that they would be seeing Anthony soon.

What he didn't know was how right he was.

**Like it? Let me know what you think.**

**I try to update on sunday but can't promise anything. Hopefully i can. Have a great weekend everyone.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm so so sorry that I didn't update on sunday like I said but on saturday I went to go see John Cena (sigh) he so hot but Tony is hotter. So anyways didn't get home until 15 mins before midnight and i only slept for two hours cuz I had to get up at 2 to go to work so needless to say I crashed as soon as I got home and today was my day off so here's chapter 5. **

**Thanks for the reviews I love them. **

**Enjoy! **

His heart was pounding in his chest that he thought that it would jump out of his chest at any moment. He could feel Gibbs stare at his back until the door closed. He sighed in relief once the door was close behind him.

Instead of going into autopsy where he knew Dr. Mallard was already. He headed for the elevator, he was grateful that the doors open as soon as he pressed the button. He stepped in and the doors closed. He just needed a few minutes to get himself together.

He couldn't believe Gibbs wanted him to tell him where Tony was.

Even if he were dying he wouldn't give up Tony's location. His happiness has always been his first priority.

That's why when Tony had gone to him about moving to Miami he didn't hesitate to help him pack. He had always wanted Tony to be happy and would doing anything for him to be happy.

…

_He had just gotten home and was about to sit down and eat his pizza when there was knock at his door. Confused he headed to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone especially at this time of night. _

"_Who is it?" he questioned before he opened the door._

"_Its me Jimmy."_

_He sighed in relief when he heard Tony's voice on the other side of the door._

"_Tony! You scared me!" he said as he opened the door for Tony._

_Tony chuckled as he walked in to the apartment._

"_Sorry for scaring you Autopsy gremlin."_

_There was something in Tony's voice. But didn't question him, he knew that if he gave him time he would say what he needed to say._

" _I was going to watch the basketball game and eat. There's enough for two." _

_Tony looked at him and slowly nodded his head._

"_Sure Jimmy. That would be great."_

_Jimmy headed for the living room with Tony following him._

_He grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the T.V, on Tony sat on the other side of the couch. He sat forward and grabbed the pizza box and put it in between them. _

_They sat in silence watching the game and eating the pizza._

_Jimmy knew Tony wasn't paying attention to the game and if he was honest he wasn't either._

" _I had enough."_

_Tony's voice was wary and defeated. _

_He was afraid of that, and right there and then decide that whatever Tony decided to do then he was going to support him._

" _What are you going to?" he asked him lightly. But he knew what was coming._

"_I'm going to Miami."_

_He looked at Tony; really looked at him he had dark circles under his eyes and knew that he hadn't been sleeping well. He was exhausted not just physically, but mentally as well. He knew that it was for the best, that Tony would be better off in Miami with E who would make him happy. _

"_All right when are you leaving?"_

_Tony looked at him surprised._

"_Did you actually think I was going to stand in the way of your happiness? No way. I knew that sooner or later that you were going to follow E to Miami."_

_He laughed at Tony when his eyes grew distanced and knew he was thinking about E._

_Tony smiled brighten his face just thinking of E._

_Jimmy cleared his throat. When Tony was still lost in his memories._

_Startled he looked at him and his smiled vanished and just looked at him. _

"_Thanks jimmy." Tony said sincerely._

_Jimmy shrugged. "What are friends for?" _

…_._

The opening of the doors brought him out of his memories. He shook himself mentally and saw that the elevator had arrived at the garage. He looked up just as Ziva and Mcgee were stepping in.

"Morning Jimmy."

'Good Morning Jimmy" both of them greeted him.

"Good Morning Ziva, Mcgee."

They rode the elevator in silence to the third floor.

Since Tony left Jimmy could barely stand to be in the same room as Mcgee and Ziva. They had no idea what Jimmy's problem with them. They could feel the tension in the room whenever Jimmy was in a room with them. But they never question him about it and Jimmy never said anything so they left it alone.

The elevator stopped at the third floor they stepped out as soon as the doors opened the tension being too much.

"Have a good day Mcgee, Ziva." He nodded curtly at them when he doors started to close.

"Thanks."

He heard right as the doors closed.

It made him furious that they didn't understand what they did to Tony. He had plan on telling them off but Tony had made him promise he wasn't going to say anything to them.

As soon as the opportunity presented it self, he was going to go off them. It was their fault that Tony left.

He couldn't wait.

….

"Ah Mr. Palmer there you are." Ducky said looking up from the report he was reading when Jimmy walked in.

"Good morning Doctor." He said going back to the report he had been working on before he had gotten Tony's call.

"Good morning lad. How are you this fine morning?" Ducky watch his assistant closely and could tell something was troubling him.

"Could be better Doctor."

"Ah Yes Jethro informed me of your conversation."

Jimmy pause and stared at Ducky wide eye. He should have known that Gibbs was going to tell Ducky.

"He told you?"

"Of course my dear boy. However I had already suspected that you might have known where Young Anthony is. I wont ask you of his location. However I would like to ask something? If its alright for you?"

Jimmy hesitantly nodded his head.

"How is Anthony doing?"

"He's happy Dr. Mallard. Way happier then he was here."

"Hmm." Ducky sighed, "I'm glad. He deserves all the happiness in this life."

Jimmy nodded in agreement and sighed in relief thankful that Ducky hadn't asked where Tony was because that information was stay with him. However, he was going to speak with Tony about telling Ducky or at least for him to talk to him. He knew that Ducky had been worried about him all these years.

They were silent for a while both lost in there thoughts.

"All right Mr. Palmer left finish these report before something comes up.

"Yes Doctor."

**So you guys like it?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I love Jimmy he a great friend don't you think? What do you think should Tony call Ducky? **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone.**

**God I'm so sorry for the long delay. I try not to take to long but somethings comes up and I don't go online that much that when I do want to i get sidetracked and start reading stories that peak my interest. But most of the reading i do it from my phone that I just don't use my laptop to much. however i will try to update as much as possible.**

**So here is chapter 6 all mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

He, Anthony Dinozzo never pictured himself as the domesticated person, with the white picket fence house, kids and

else that came with that life.

If someone had told him that he would be living that life. He would of laughed at them and walked way.

Now that he had that life he wouldn't give it away for anything in the world. I loved every minute of the life he made with Eric and his children.

His children.

Never in a million years did he think he was going to be a father, let alone to 4 of them.

Yes he Tony Dinozzo the playboy that all NCIS thought he was, was a father of four beautiful children.

He still remembered the day he found out he was going to be a father.

….

_He was tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep he had been up for almost 48 hours looking for a Navy Commander's eight-year-old son who was kidnapped from school because his father owed the Mafia 100,000 dollars and if he didn't pay they would kill his son. Gibbs had be a bastard throughout the whole case and hadn't let them go home until they found the child, which they did. Thankfully._

_And now here he was three days later after finishing his report he had finally gotten home. _

_As walked in his apartment he noticed that something was wrong. His hand went to where his gun was and walked through the apartment looking for any dangers that had his senses in override. The living room, kitchen and bathroom were empty so that just left his bedroom. _

_He took a deep breath and walked into the room with his gun raised._

_And that's when he saw Eric curled up sleeping on his bed._

_He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding._

_He walked to the side where Eric was sleeping and sat at the edge of the bed trying not to wake him up, but it was futile because as soon as he sat down Eric opened his eyes and looked at him and smiled that always made him melt._

_God he could get lost just looking at those eyes._

"_Hey." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

"_Hey yourself. Its okay how was work?" Eric asked him._

"_It was alright its good to be home haven't been here in the last three days. And the good thing that we have the whole weekend off and it's even better now that you're here." He smiled at E and ran his finger through his hair. Then he remembered that Eric was supposed to be in Miami._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked since they talked on the phone earlier that week Eric hadn't mentioned he was coming up._

" _Are you not happy to see me?" Eric joked._

"_What of coursed I am it just you didn't mention you would be coming."_

_He noticed that Eric tensed. He frowned and wondered what was wrong._

'_Hey what wrong? I'm very happy you're here."_

_Eric sat up and leaned on the headboard and didn't say anything for a long time. Tony was getting worried when no reply was given. He was about to say something when E spoke._

'_I'm pregnant." He murmured without looking at Tony._

_Tony almost didn't hear him._

_But when the words registered he froze. And his insecurities went into overload. _

_A baby._

_His baby. _

_He was going to be a father._

_Could he be a father?_

_He didn't know but he was going to try._

_And he be damn if he let go of Eric and their child._

…

_As he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't see Eric had stood up and left the room._

_He knew that Tony was going to react badly to the news. But when he had found out he was pregnant he was scared. He knew Tony wouldn't want a baby. They hadn't talked about starting a family together,_

_They weren't even living together. They didn't even live in the same state how can they raise a child together._

…

_Tony had turned to say something to Eric but he wasn't there, panicking he stood and called out to him but didn't hear an answer. He walked into the living room where he saw him standing at the window. He knew what he was thinking and he felt his heart tighten in his chest because he was the reason Eric was having those doubts._

"_We can make it work." He said._

_Eric had turned and looked at him and they had just stood there staring at each other. _

_Slowly Eric started smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. _

_They were having a baby._

"Daddy!"

The voice of his son calling him brought him out of his memories.

Turning to where the voice had come from, he saw his oldest son standing looking at him impatiently."

"Hey buddy what's up?" he asked his son. It was moments like this that his son reminded him so much like Eric when he was impatient about something.

"We're hungary daddy." He said with his hands on his hips and looking at him with a face that said well aren't you going to feed us.

"All right, all right I'm up."

He laughed and got up from bed and followed his son out of the room and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Yes, He loved the domesticated life. He wouldn't trade each of his children up for any thing.

Eric, Alex, AJ, Serenity, and Haley were his whole world.

**Like it?**

**What do you guys think?**

**I've had people ask me if I had a Beta the answer is no I don't. I would like one yes but with my schedule I don't know how to work that out. So whoever wants to do it PM me so we can work out the details. I've tried to catch all the mistakes but I am not great at it. so anyone who could help me and is not to busy I would appreciate it. **

**Thanks. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading, you guys are the best. See I told you I would update soon and here I am. Lol. **

**Tony's and Eric's Kids are Alexander James and Aiden Jacob they are 6 year old twins. Then its Serenity Caitlyn who is 4 almost 5, Then is Haley Alexis who is 3. **

**So here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

The murmur of the television could be heard as Tony walked down the stairs. He smiled as he saw all four of his children sprawled out in the living room watching sponge bob. He knew that they had been up for quite a while now.

He still didn't understand where they had gotten the habit of getting up early because he and Eric loved to sleep. If they didn't look like them he would of thought the hospital had given them the wrong babies.

He laughed just thinking of that idea. Eric would wreck havoc at the hospital, then again so would he.

He noticed that all of his kids were watching him, with a questioning look on their face a look that they had gotten from Eric.

"What?"

"Daddy what's so funny?" Aiden asked him.

"Nothing buddy. Just remembering something. So how about pancakes with fruit for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed at the mention of breakfast.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me. Alright."

He turned and walked in the kitchen when he got nods from them

Getting the stuff he needed to start breakfast, he got to work.

….

He had just placed the last plate of pancakes on the table when he heard Eric's phone go off. He wondered who it was since Eric was off for the next three days.

He heard Eric answer the phone but couldn't hear what he was saying. Deciding to investigate as soon as the kids were eating their breakfast.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready." He called out to the kids.

All he heard in response was little feet pounding on the floor. He turned just in time to see them run in the door.

He laughed.

"You guys were hungry huh?" They nodded their head furiously as they sat down in their seat and began eating.

He chuckled and shook his head.

When he heard the shower turn on, he decided to go see what was going on and who was on the phone.

"You guys behave okay. I'll be upstairs with Papa."

"Okay Daddy."

Once he was satisfied they were going to be okay he headed upstairs.

….

He found Eric sitting on the bed already dressed and putting his shoes on.

"Hey." He said as he leaned in the doorway of their bedroom and crossed his arms.

Eric looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Good Morning."

"Morning." he said. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh that was H. he needs me to go in."

"Didn't you have the next three days off?" he asked him.

"Yeah I know I was but they need me there. There was a shooting outside a club and there are six dead and three injured and they want H on the case and that means that we have to go to work as well."

"Does H need me to come in as well?"

"No, he said for you to stay here with the kids and if we need you that he will call you beside your still on sick leave and it hasn't been up yet."

Tony sigh he knew that Eric was right but he wanted to be out there solving cases. He had spent the last week and half at home by himself as the kids were at school and Eric was working, he was bored out of his mind. H had threatened to make it two months if he showed at the crime lab before his leave was over so he had stayed away.

"I know your bored Tony but you have another week in a half before you can go back to work. Beside you'll have the kids all day today since summer vacation already started maybe you guys can go out and have fun"?

"All right, but call me if you guy need help please."

Eric nodded his head as he walked towards Tony and stood in front of him.

"So…" He murmured against Tony's lips. "I never got my good morning kiss."

"Hmm. You didn't huh." Tony sighed. Eric shook his head with a smile brushing his lips to Tonys teasing him.

Tony smiled having enough of the teasing he leaned in and met Eric in a sweet kiss before it turned more passionately.

Eric was the first to pull away breathless and smiled at him.

"I better get going before H calls up again.' He said.

" Yeah, Okay." Tony whispered as he let him move way.

…..

Tony and Eric both walked into the kitchen where the kids were still eating their breakfast and were now watching TV that was in the kitchen.

"Morning guys!" Eric said walking over to Serenity and Haley kissing them on the head and ruffled the boy's heads.

All four kids turned and smiled brightly at their papa and murmur of good morning then went back to the TV. Tony chuckled at Eric when he huffed at the lack of reception he got.

"Sorry love. You know how they get when they're watching their cartoons." He said while giving him a cup of coffee and some toast.

Eric sighed and smiled fondly at his kids. Who have a gotten their love for watching movies or any cartoon that was on from Tony and he would change that for anything. "Yeah. I know. Because you're the same way." He told Tony laughing.

All Tony did was laugh but didn't deny it.

"Ok I'm going to go now before I'm late and H has my head." He said while he head to the front door with Tony right behind him.

"Bye Papa." "Have a good day!" "I'll miss you!" "We love you!" four response came at once from the kitchen when he had step out the house.

Both Tony and Eric laughed at their kids' antics. Eric turned and yelled back. "Bye guys. Thanks I will try. I'll miss you and love you guys too. Behave for daddy today okay."

"Yes Papa." Four voices replied back.

Tony was smiling at him when he turned to look at him. "What?" he said. Tony only shook his head still smiling. He was going to question him more but his phone started ringing. Taking his phone out he saw who it was and cursed. He was late.

Kissing Tony on the lips and headed to his car all the while grumbling to him self.

Tony watched him from the doorway as he pulled out of the driveway and waved at him. He laughed when he saw Eric answer his phone. He knew it was either Speed or Calleigh to tell him to hurry up.

He turned closing the door behind him and went back to the kitchen to join the kids and eat breakfast as well.

He ate breakfast while laughing and watching cartoons with them. When he finished he send them to the living room so he could clean up. Once the kitchen was cleaned he walked into the living room where Alex, Serenity, Haley, and Aiden were arguing about what movie to watch. He sighed as all of them wanted to watch a different movie. Deciding that going to the park was better idea then staying inside all day.

"Hey!" he yelled when they got louder and louder. When they turned to look at him he took a deep breath then released it. He wanted kids he had to pay the consequence.

"How about we go to the park instead?"

"Yeah daddy." Serenity answered while the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay go change and once you and I are ready will go to the park all right."

They nodded their heads as they ran up the stairs to get ready. Shaking his head he followed them upstairs as well to get ready himself.

…

"Daddy were ready!" he heard Alex yell out to him. He chuckled as he walked out of his bedroom and headed down the stairs. Halfway down his cell went off, getting it out of the back pocket of his jeans he looked at the caller id. Smiling he answered. "Hello."

"Hey Tony." The voice on the other end answered cheerfully.

**Im evil always leaving you guys hanging huh? Sorry but I always stop seem at cliff hangers I wonder why. I'll have to think why my muse always thinks to leave it in a cliffy. **

**Want more?**

**So you Like? What do you guys think?**

**Ohh and who do you think called Tony? Any ideas guys?**

**TBC**


End file.
